The present invention relates generally to venting of tanks and more particularly to a pressurized fuel tank venting system.
In the past, anti-slosh-vented fuel filter caps were utilized on fuel tanks to allow atmospheric air to enter the fuel tanks through the cap as the fuel was drawn out and utilized by the engine. Under dusty operating conditions as present with agricultural vehicles, dust would be drawn into the fuel tank along with the air and would contaminate the fuel. The dust would pass through the fuel transfer pump causing accelerated wear and then would accumulate in the fuel filter shortening filter life.